The New Companion
by maghaseology
Summary: The Doctor is stuck in London because the TARDIS refuses to move. Who he meets and what happens next is something he never expected to experience ever again.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS wouldn't move; she just refused to move. No amount of button pushing, dial turning or lever pulling would change her mind. They had landed in modern day London over four months ago. The Doctor had tried every combination and had crawled over every inch of his TARDIS trying to find the problem. Only there that was the problem – there was none. Nothing was broken. Nothing was missing. Everything worked fine, but the TARDIS just wouldn't move and The Doctor had no answer.

After two weeks, Clara had begun to go out and explore the city. She said she enjoyed the fresh air and rediscovering everything about her old home. Then, after two months of her adventures, Clara came back with news.

"Doctor, I'm leaving."

"You just got back from your day out. What do you mean you're leaving?"

"You, I mean I'm leaving you." She paused as The Doctor stared at her. Clara sighed, reluctant to share her reasons. "I've met someone. His name is Chris and, well, I've fallen in love. Real love, with someone who loves me back, who can love me back. I'm going to move in with him. We're going to start a family together."

"So you're just leaving me? Just like that?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," Clara whispered. When The Doctor didn't say anything else, she went and collected her things and left him where he stood.

That was more than a month ago. The Doctor had spent every day since then alone, trying desperately to persuade the TARDIS to move, even just the tiniest bit. Now, feeling defeated, he found himself staring at her control panel helplessly. There was nothing he could do, nothing he wanted to do anymore. So he left. The Doctor walked out the door and just walked.

"I've met someone new, Becca, and I love her. I'm afraid you're going to have to move out."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What." Becca said, a little louder and a little more aggressively, nuances that Chris didn't pick up on.

"You'll have to leave. Look, I got you boxes and everything." As if that helped the situation.

"But I'm your fiancé!"

"Yeah, not any more. I'm going to need that ring back." Becca looked at her left hand, at the diamond ring that rested there. Slowly she pulled it off her finger and held it up looking at Chris through it. Then she threw it at him.

"You get out!" She hissed. "This is my apartment! You can't kick me out of my own apartment!" She grabbed the closest item that belonged to Chris and threw it at him. The next item she threw landed in a box and shattered.

"Stop throwing my things!" Chris screamed.

"I'll throw what I like in my own home, you bloody bastard!" Becca screamed louder. "Four years of my life and a ring and what do I get? You're trying to kick me out of my own apartment!"

"Fine then," Chris yelled. "I'm leaving! But I'll be back tomorrow for my stuff!"

"Let's see if you can beat the trash collectors because your SHIT will be at the curb!" Becca yelled as Chris stomped across the floor and slammed the door so hard that the windows rattled.

Becca stared at the closed door for a moment, feeling herself breathing hard and then she sank to the floor in tears. She cried because she had done it again - she had allowed herself to fall in love and in the end all it got her was a broken heart.

Soon she felt a cold nose nudging her hands followed by licking kisses.

"Oh, Malcolm," Becca sighed, pulling the small grey and white Australian Shepherd into her lap. "I'm sorry baby boy. I didn't mean to scare you." Malcolm nuzzled into Becca's chest affectionately. "Come on," she put him back onto the floor. "Let's go play at the park." As Becca stood and grabbed her jacket, Malcolm bounded around her feet with excitement. She pulled on her brown corduroy jacket, cleared her long auburn hair from beneath and they headed out the door with Malcolm's tennis ball in her hands.

"You were right, Malcolm, as always. Some time out of the house is exactly what we need." She smiled down at her well-behaved pup and then gave the tennis ball a hard throw watching Malcolm's joy as he bounded after it.

Rebecca Macy was 32 years old, with auburn hair and hazel eyes, a little on the short side and an American in London. It had all started as a six-month trip through Europe seven years ago. She had been to Spain and France and Italy (where she acquired Malcolm), but when she got to London four and a half years ago, she stayed. There was no real reason as to why she stayed except that she just didn't have any motivation to go anywhere else. She and Malcolm found a job and an apartment and even a boyfriend.

But despite the boyfriend, and various friends Becca had made, there was only one thing that stayed constant – Malcolm. Becca had found him in Tuscany - the last Australian Shepherd puppy of a large litter on a farm with no sheep. The farmer was about to throw him out into the woods the same day Becca happened to hike through. She had fallen in love with the small mass of grey and white fur at first sight and they had been companions ever since. No matter where she went, Malcolm was by her side.

Malcolm returned with the tennis ball, pushing it into Becca's hand, so she threw it again, smiling as he ran after it, knowing this could go on all day.

Four months ago, Becca had felt her entire life shift. She had seen the turn in her relationship with Chris, but instead of doing something about it, Becca has just let it unfold. It seemed like the thing to do at the time, but that didn't make it hurt any less. And now, with the exception of Malcolm, Becca was all alone.

Malcolm came running back to her and Becca dropped to one knee.

"What do you say, Malcolm? Is it time to go home? Is it time to cross the sea with our tails between our legs?" Becca pictured the 'I-told-you-so' look that her family would give upon seeing her and quickly discarded the thought. "One more throw, then dinner time." Becca threw the ball as hard as she could and watched Malcolm run past an older gentleman in a mid-length blue jacket.

A block away from where the TARDIS sat was a park. It was there that The Doctor wandered. There were few people around – a couple walking with a stroller, teenagers eat ice cream and a young woman playing with a dog. The Doctor only glanced at them to assess their danger risk and then dropped back into his own thoughts.

There was no explanation for it. There was nothing wrong with the TARDIS. It was as if she just decided that this was where she liked to be, or that she was waiting for something. But what on earth could she be waiting for? He stared up at the sky pondering this question as the dog ran past him.

"Malcolm!" The call made The Doctor spin around to see where it came from and locked eyes with the young, red-headed woman.

Becca must have started the gentleman in the coat, judging by the way he whipped around. Then she locked eyes with the man and saw his loneliness and sadness, no – more like despair – and she felt his pain because it was the same as hers. The two stared at each other until Malcolm's bark broke their spell. Becca took the ball from him with a scratch to his head.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Becca began walking across the park towards home and right past the man. He was older, maybe in his fifties, with grey and black hair. It was his vibrant green eyes that depicted his emotions and a soul much older than he looked. As she walked past, Becca noted his height and the two locked gazes again. It wasn't until she was past him that Becca was able to look away. When she glanced back at the edge of the park, the man was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Becca saw that same man at the park every day for the next three weeks and it seemed like every day, he looked more and more forlorn. Then one day, she didn't see him in his usual spot and she knew there was something wrong.

It was only when Malcolm ran off, making Becca follow that they found him sitting on a bench near the water. It was chilly that day, the first day of fall, and the man sat in only that strange blue jacket.

Malcolm immediately jumped onto the bench and laid across the man's lap. When Becca made her way to the front of the bench, and saw the man's face, she gasped. He was so pale and gaunt. His previously vibrant green eyes were dull and lifeless. He looked like he had given up on life. All Becca could feel was compassion for him. She knelt at his side.

"You're sick," she said, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"Yes, I am," the man said hoarsely, his voice full of a rich Scottish accent.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Do you have anyone to look after you?"

"No, I am all alone in this world." Becca's heart broke at the pain in his voice that echoed the thoughts in her head.

"Well, not anymore. Come on, you're coming home with Malcolm and me. We're going to make you better." Becca stood and began to gently help the man to stand. Malcolm stayed by his side as Becca put the man's arm across her shoulders and her arm around his slim waist and helped him to walk the block back to her apartment.

"Martin!" Becca called to the desk manager upon entering the building. The average height, plain man ran from his post to support the man that Becca brought with her.

"Miss Becca," Martin said in his Irish brogue. "Where ever did you find him?"

"He was in the park, Martin. It's so cold out and he's so sick."

"Get the lift, Miss Becca." Becca dashed forward to press the button and the doors opened immediately, and soon reopened on her floor. Becca went to open the door to her three bedroom flat and then returned to help Martin carry the man through.

"Into the first bedroom," They laid the now nearly unconscious man on the bed and left the room.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Miss Becca, him being a stranger and all?"

"I'm sure. Thank you for helping me."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Martin, you didn't look into his eyes. He's so sad and lonely. You can see it there in his eyes."

"Are you sure you aren't seeing those things because that's what you're feeling?"

"Maybe I saw it because that's what I'm feeling." Becca stared at the door that the man lay behind. Martin was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Alright, Miss Becca, but if you need anything from the Apothecary, or well anything at all, you call me."

"I will Martin, and thank you so much, for everything." Martin tipped his non-existent hat to Becca and closed the door behind him. Becca looked at the door for a bit, sighed and went to get the man a pair of pajama pants from the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

The man slept almost continuously for the next four days, rising only to take some tea and toast or to use the bathroom. Finally on the morning of the fifth day, Becca heard the shower turn on. She crept into the bedroom and laid out a set of clean clothes – tee-shirt, jeans, grey hoodie and all the necessities.

A short while later, the man joined her in the kitchen.

"Have a seat, breakfast is almost ready." Becca told him, putting a hot cup of tea on the island.

"Thank you for taking care of me these past few days." Becca smiled at him and placed a plate of eggs, potatoes and bacon in from of him.

"You're welcome, and my name is Becca. And the furball at your feet is Malcolm." The man reached down and scratched Malcolm on the head and Becca suspected a piece of potato was exchanged.

"Well then, thank you Miss Rebecca." Becca picked up her own tea and rested her elbows on the island as the man began to eat.

"Please, you can just call me Becca."

"Posh!" The man scoffed. "Rebecca is a strong name that goes back millennia. You should be proud of such a name." The man chewed and swallowed. "I'm The Doctor." He said, sipping his tea.

"The Doctor." Becca repeated. "Just The Doctor? That's what people call you?"

"Well really they just call me Doctor, but yes, that is my name. Now tell me," The Doctor wiped his mouth, pushed his plate a little ways away from him and folded his arms onto the island. "Where did you get such wonderfully fashionable men's clothing?"

"I recently broke up with my fiancé and in packing his things, I decided that anything I bought him during our four year relationship was rightfully mine. So I kept them in case I met a sick man in the park who needed taking care of." Becca winked at The Doctor who chuckled. Becca wondered slightly why it was she was sharing so much information with this man that she had really just met. This stranger that she had taken into her home without a second thought.

"Touché, Rebecca, and might I say, you have a wonderful eye for clothing."

"I'm just glad they fit you so well. You can have them if you want. I really don't have a need for them."

"Kicking me out already? I've hardly had time to thank you properly."

"Not at all, just making sure you know that you have clean clothes. That jacket of yours had to be sent out to get dry-cleaned. Don't worry, I checked all your pockets. Your strange assortment of belongings are in the bedside drawer."

"I love that coat," The Doctor mumbled, the looked back to Becca. "So, what does an American in London with a well-trained pup do during the day?"

"Well it is Saturday. If you feel up to it, I need to go grocery shopping. Like everything else around here, the store is right around the corner."

"Now that seems like a perfectly ordinary and wonderful thing to do. I shall find my shoes." The Doctor stood and headed towards the bedroom.

"They're under the bed, but we aren't ready quite yet." Becca laughed. "Have you ever gone food shopping?" He stopped and turned back to her, shaking his head. "Come here and I'll show you."

The two sat at the island with the store circular open before them and coupons spread out.

"Do you not buy anything that's not on sale or that you don't have a coupon for?" The Doctor asked, eyeing it all.

"No, I don't. It's a habit from when I was traveling and had to be careful with my money. Now it just means I have more money to save in case I ever want to take a trip or something."

"Or get married?" The Doctor inquired.

"Well, that was the plan, until Chris met someone else. Now it's just a lump of money."

"Chris."

"Yes, Chris. That was his name, but it doesn't matter anymore." Becca's voice was sad, but she tried to mask it. "I have Malcolm and now you for as long as you want to stay." She smiled at The Doctor, but he still saw, and felt, the sadness in her eyes. The Doctor picked up the stack of neatly clipped coupons.

"Does this mean we are ready to go grocery shopping?"

"Yes it does. Are you ready?" Becca folded the list and stuck it in her back pocket.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Becca put Malcolm's vest on him and pulled on her coat.

"Here," she handed The Doctor a black leather jacket. "This will keep you warm over that sweatshirt."

"Thank you." He pulled it on, adjusted the hood and held out his arms for inspection. "Well?"

"Very dashing," Becca laughed. "Now come on."

Over the next two weeks, Becca and The Doctor fell into a pattern. During the week, Becca and Malcolm would head off to work, leaving The Doctor at home. She knew he went out during the day, but Becca never asked where or why. After work, the Doctor would meet Becca and Malcolm at the park to play. Malcolm was very fond of The Doctor, more so than he had ever been of Chris.

The Doctor had a great deal more energy than Becca ever expected. It made her smile to watch him and Malcolm run and play. It was a sunny Friday afternoon as Becca laughed watching the two tumble in the grass that she realized how happy she felt at that moment. It was so unexpected and so soon after the breakup, but Becca had to admit that she was truly happy and it was The Doctor who had done that for her.

"Come on boys! It's time for dinner!" Malcolm came running to her, The Doctor close behind, laughing and out of breath. Upon reaching Becca he slung one arm across her shoulders and folded her into a hug. The action felt so natural that he didn't even realize what he was doing until he felt her head against his chest, but by then her arms were around his waist, holding him. At that moment, The Doctor had never been happier.

At dinner that night, Becca finally asked her question.

"So what is it that you do all day while I'm at work?"

"I go for walks."

"For eight hours? Simple walks don't get you covered in grease." The Doctor studied Becca.

"I don't know if you would believe me if I told you the truth."

"Why don't you try me?" Becca challenged, taking a sip of her wine.

"Rebecca, how old do you think I am?"

"Older than you look, judging by your eyes, but young for however old you really are."

"You would be correct. I am currently over 900 years old, young compared to some of my kind who have lived for millennia."

"Your kind?" Becca asked, already knowing his answer.

"Yes, my kind. I am the last of a lost race – the Time Lords. My planet, Gallifrey, was destroyed in a war, in the war with the Daleks." The Doctor's eyes were far away, back at the time of the destruction. "It was my choice, in the end." His eyes were filled with tears. "Destroy my home and my race, or let them destroy every universe ever in existence." Becca reached out and held his hands. He looked at her, his eyes wide. "You're sitting at a table with a professed alien who has killed thousands of people in his past and you aren't scared?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I already knew." Becca whispered.

"How?"

"When you hugged me in the park, I felt your heart beat, both your hearts. That's when I knew, and you want to know what else I know?" She paused and waited for The Doctor to meet her eyes. "I know that you are the same man now as you were this morning and last week. You are the same man I saw in the park close to a month ago." At these words, The Doctor turned his hand over and squeezed Becca's had affectionately.

"So that leaves only one question to be asked." The Doctor gave Becca a sly smile.

"Oh?"

"Do you, Rebecca, want to see my space ship?" Becca's grin matched The Doctor's.

"Oh, do I!" The two jumped up from the table and grabbed their jackets. Malcolm, sensing their excitement, met them at the door.

"Hold on," The Doctor held up a hand and ran to his bedroom. He returned within seconds, putting something in the back pocket of his jeans and showing Becca a single gold key. "Now we're ready." He took Becca's hand again and out the door they went, Malcolm on their heels.


	4. Chapter 4

A few blocks and a few turns later, Becca stood before a 1960's era police call box. The Doctor turned to her with a smile, holding up the key.

"This is the key to my world," he said. Taking her hand, he placed the key there and closed her fingers around it. "The choice to enter is yours but once you do, my world will never be the same." Becca looked at the key in her fist and then at The Doctor, who stepped to the side. She looked into his eyes and saw mixed emotions – trust, fear, excitement and a touch of that old sadness. She smiled and stepped up to the blue box, sliding the key into the lock. The door now open, she stepped inside, Malcolm and The Doctor right behind her.

"It's…" Becca started, looking around wide eyed.

"Bigger on the inside, I know."

"Beautiful," Becca said. "It's beautiful." The Doctor smiled.

"She's called the TARDIS – Time and Relative Dimension in Space. The last one of her kind, like me." He put a gentle hand against one of the supports.

"Does she fly?" Becca asked, stepping up to the gleaming and shining control panel.

"Normally, yes, but the past few months she has refused. She won't respond to anything I do, or say or ask. She just stays here, as if she's waiting for something." Becca reached out and placed her hand on an empty spot on the control panel. She could feel the hum beneath her finger tips, and something else – a feeling she didn't quite understand but at the same time understood completely.

"Do you feel it, that unexplainable pulse?" The Doctor asked, placing his hand over hers. Becca nodded.

"Yugen," Becca whispered. "She knows the universe it out there. She's seen so much of it and knows there is so much more to see." Becca felt the tears in her eyes. "It makes her feel so small, so insignificant, so overwhelmed." Becca felt The Doctor's had on the small of her back and turned to him, seeking his warmth and protection against the universe that the TARDIS had just shown her.

He hugged her close, enfolding her in his arms. How quickly he had gotten to this point, the point of wanting to protect this young woman, of wanting to see her happy and smiling. Becca looked up at The Doctor, her cheeks tear-stained. Without thinking, he reached up and wiped away a tear, caressing her cheek. Becca pressed her cheek into his touch, closing her eyes at the feeling.

The Doctor considered the moment and almost acted. 'No,' he thought. 'No, I can't do that to his woman. I couldn't bear to have to leave her if I do.' Gently he pulled away from her.

"Come, it's getting late. We should return to the apartment." Becca opened her eyes and saw the turmoil in his and nodded. She allowed him to take her hand and lead her from the TARDIS. "Malcolm," he called. "Time to go home."

They didn't speak as they walked back. They were quiet as Becca prepared their evening tea. When Becca didn't sit beside him on the couch, The Doctor spoke.

"Will you not sit with me tonight?"

"I think I'm going to spend some time in the library." Becca didn't meet his eyes, but turned and took her tea into the room at the end of the hall.

Her library – her safe haven, a place not even Chris was allowed. This was her place, her arsenal, her world. Becca picked up her journal and curled into the corner of the old love seat that sat by the window.

It was several hours later when The Doctor knocked gently on the door. Becca was asleep on the couch, bathed in the circle of light from the lamp. Gently, The Doctor closed her journal and put it back on the side table before picking her up in his arms and carrying her into her bedroom. Becca never woke, even as he lay her on the bed and smoothed her hair from her face.

"Goodnight, sweet angel," The Doctor whispered and kissed her forehead. "May you touch the stars tonight and return safe to me by morning." Malcolm climbed quietly onto the bed and cuddled up with Becca, The Doctor covering them both with a blanket. "Protect her, my friend, for the night is dark and full of terrors."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Becca awoke to the smell of cinnamon and bacon. She quickly showered and dressed in clean clothes, then ventured into the kitchen to find The Doctor cooking breakfast.

"I thought you didn't know how to cook." Becca teased, sidling up next to him to pour a cup of tea.

"You never asked," The Doctor smiled down at her, enjoying how the oversized sweatshirt slid off her one shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but funny thing – usually when I fall asleep in the library, I stay in the library. This time I seemed to have magically transported to my bedroom."

"I thought you looked awfully cramped folded up on that little couch. So I moved you."

"Thank you, I slept much better in my own bed." She gave The Doctor an affectionate nudge. "And breakfast looks delightful."

"Well take a seat, it's just about ready."

"Will you go to the TARDIS today?" Becca asked, cutting into her French toast.

"It's Saturday. Don't we usually go grocery shopping on Saturdays?"

"I meant afterwards. I'd like to see more of it." The Doctor smiled.

"It didn't scare you, then?"

"No," Becca said. "I loved it. It felt a little like going home." That made The Doctor smile even larger.

"Then, after grocery shopping, we will go to the TARDIS and I will show you all her wonders."

The morning passed quickly and soon The Doctor, Becca and Malcolm were heading to the TARDIS, The Doctor gripping Becca's hand tightly and pulling her close in the crisp, autumn London air. The Doctor unlocked the door and held it open. Becca smiled at him alluringly as she slid past him, Malcolm on her heels. The Doctor jumped in, closed the door and tossed his jacket onto one of the supports.

"What would you like to see first?"

"Everything," Becca tossed her jacket on top of his. "I want to see everything."

"Well then, we will start at the bottom and make our way to the top. It's the top that you'll want to see the most." The Doctor stood close to her, his hand resting on her tiny waist. With a smile and a wink, he grabbed her hand and they ran off through the TARDIS, Malcolm barking with joy as he chased them.

The inside was huge, bigger than huge. There was one entire floor devoted entirely to clothes – clothes from every century and era, from every q planet and universe, clothes so beautiful that Becca could never imagine wearing them. Another giant room contained pillows, just pillows piled high and spread throughout. Even the floor and walls were padded.

"For epic pillow fights," The Doctor told her with a mischievous grin and a wink.

Another room was a big open space with grass and trees and benches.

"Is this –?" Becca asked, looking at The Doctor.

"It's as close to the park as I could get it. A place that made me happy, that helped me create my happiness." Becca wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"It's beautiful and wonderful."

"Come on, there's more."

"Just how big is this place?"

"It is as big as you can imagine Rebecca, and more."

There were several other rooms before they got to the top, but when they did, The Doctor turned to Becca, his eyes bright.

"This is my favorite room in the entire TARDIS, and after seeing your apartment, I have a feeling you will love it as much as I do." He stood aside to allow Becca to open the door herself.

The room was bright, lit with natural sunlight streaming in from the floor to ceiling windows. All around them were bookshelves, built into circles inside of each other, all filled with books. In the center of the circle, where the sun would hit the longest was a desk, several couches and chairs. Becca stood in the center turning slow circles, her hands to her mouth.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor had come up behind her.

"Oh, Doctor," Becca gasped. "There aren't any words." She turned and threw her arms around his neck, jumping into his arms. "Thank you for showing this to me." She whispered.

"Rebecca, there is so much more that I want to show you." He said, holding her tightly. "All you have to say is that you'll go with me."

Becca pulled back a little to look into The Doctor's eyes and he set her back down on the ground, awaiting her answer.

"I can't. Not yet."

"But why on Earth not?" The Doctor stepped back, confusion in his eyes.

"Because you aren't ready." Becca stepped back herself, widening the space between them. "Maybe one day, hopefully soon, you will be, but today you aren't ready." Becca walked past The Doctor and out the door. He didn't follow. "Come on Malcolm. It's time to go home." Becca walked out without turning back, so she never saw the lights go out as she left the TARDIS.


End file.
